Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device including an auxiliary electrode formed on an overcoating layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
As the times advance to the information-oriented society, flat panel displays (FPDs) which have good characteristics such as thinness, lightness, and low consumption power are increasing in importance. Examples of the FPD device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, plasma display panel (PDP), organic light-emitting display device, etc. Recently, an electrophoretic display (EPD) device is being widely used as one type of the FPD.
In particular, an organic light emitting display device is self-emitting device and has low power consumption, a fast response time, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and a wide viewing angle in comparison with other display devices. Therefore, the organic light emitting display device is attracting much attention as the next-generation flat panel display.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a related art organic light emitting display device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the related art organic light emitting display device includes a driving transistor, a power connection electrode 17, a first planarization layer 21, a first lower auxiliary electrode 31, and a second lower auxiliary electrode 32. The driving transistor is formed on a substrate 10. The power connection electrode 17 is formed on the same layer as a source/drain electrode 15 of the driving transistor. The first planarization layer 21 is formed on the source/drain electrode 15 and the power connection electrode 17. The first lower auxiliary electrode 31 is formed on the first planarization layer 21 and is connected to the source/drain electrode 15. The second lower auxiliary electrode 32 is formed on the first planarization layer 21 and is connected to the power connection electrode 17.
Moreover, the related art organic light emitting display device includes a second planarization layer 22, an anode 41, and an upper auxiliary electrode 47. The second planarization layer 22 is formed on the first lower auxiliary electrode 31 and the second lower auxiliary electrode 32. The anode 41 is formed on the second planarization layer 22 and is connected to the first lower auxiliary electrode 31. The upper auxiliary electrode 47 is formed on the same layer as the anode 41.
Moreover, the related art organic light emitting display device includes a bank 25, a partition wall 50, an organic emission layer 42, and a cathode 43. The bank 25 divides the upper auxiliary electrode 47 from the anode 41. The partition wall 50 is formed on the upper auxiliary electrode 47. The organic emission layer 42 is formed on the anode 41. The cathode 43 is formed on the substrate 10. The cathode 43 is electrically connected to the upper auxiliary electrode 47.
As described above, in the related art organic light emitting display device, in order to lower a resistance of the upper auxiliary electrode 47, the first planarization layer 21 and the second planarization layer 22 are provided, and the lower auxiliary electrodes 31 and 32 are disposed between the first planarization layer 21 and the second planarization layer 22.
Moreover, the upper auxiliary electrode 47 is formed on the same layer as the anode 41. In this case, a width of the anode 41 is reduced, and thus, a pixel area is reduced. For this reason, an aperture ratio of the organic light emitting display device is reduced. Also, the image quality and lifetime of the organic light emitting display device are reduced.